


Stealth

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-27
Updated: 2004-05-27
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Clark is naughty.  Spoilers for Memoria.  Thank you, drkcherry, for the beta!





	Stealth

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

He knew it was a misuse of his gifts, but it was the only one he allowed himself. At least, it was the only one he allowed himself when not around red rocks. His parents knew, and it clearly made his mother unhappy, but he just couldn't help it. He didn't race the bus to school anymore, or listen in on gossip in the cafeteria. He didn't even make eye toast anymore. And he never peaked in the locker room, girls' or boys', no matter how much he wanted to. But this one thing was just too fun to pass up. 

 

The big pile of packages, wrapped every which way from elaborately fussy to barely taped together didn't interest him. Those were things friends had sent over, and he'd just as well be truly surprised by whatever Pete and Chloe gave him, anyway. No, the prey he was hunting was well out of sight, on a back shelf in Lex's bedroom closet. He was certain they were for him, because there was an envelope with "Clark" on it atop the pile, and the cover of that card had ... Oh! Nakedness! Okay, this was going to be fun!

 

Clark heard someone walking, two corridors away and downstairs, but still it was enough to make him get on with the present-peeking. The largest box, a medium-sized rectangle at the bottom of the pile, contained some folded fabric something. Pants, maybe? But they didn't look quite right. Part of one of the layers was missing. Why would Lex give him pants for his birthday? Wasn't that a Mom gift? Perhaps the 3 smaller boxes in the level of the present pyramid would be more fun. One of them contained a bottle full of a clear liquid. He couldn't read the entire label from the angle in which it was turned, but the words "flavored" and "lubricant" were quite legible. Score! These were the fun gifts! And not-so-little Clark was beginning to get excited about opening them. The second one contained a purple cylinder. No, that wasn't quite the shape. Something longish and narrowish and purple and if he moved his head just right it looked just like a ... a purple plastic penis?! Oh duh! It was a dildo, and he needed to spend some time giving himself a refresher course on naughty toys on the Internet before tonight, apparently. But not before he'd gotten not-so-little Clark settled down a bit, because ... Oh! Was that why the pants had holes in the back?! Not-so-little Clark was going to take care of matters on his own if Clark didn't finish and get somewhere less risky really quick. And since the third box seemed to contain something leather, with straps, the time to do that was now!

 

He knew now he had to get out of there before he burned the Luthor ancestral manor down completely. Going from zero to undetectable in about a second, Clark hurried out of the house. But just because it was his birthday, he paused momentarily as he went by the ballroom door. Lex had gone all out with the decorations, including ice sculptures! Ice sculptures that looked a lot like the purple dildo, only clear and shit! Now one of them looked like a big puddle of water. Time to get gone, now!

 

It was only that evening when he was dressing for the party that Clark realized he'd forgotten to look in the smallest box, the one at the top of the pile. That was good, really. It meant that Lex would get to surprise him, after all.


End file.
